Hidden Danger
by jacksc01
Summary: Something or Someone is causing Kara torturous episodic pain - can her loved ones find out who or what it is before it destroys her.


**GENERAL COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER:**  
SuperGirl/Kara, Alex, Eliza, J'onn, Winn, SuperMan and all other characters who have appeared in the series SuperGirl, together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of the CW. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices.

NOTE: All works remain the © copyright of the original author. These may not be republished without the author's consent.

 **HURT/COMFORT WARNING/DISCLAIMER:**  
This story may be best classified as a Hurt/Comfort Story involving the characters SuperGirl/Kara and Alex, Eliza, J'onn, Winn and Superman. Readers who are disturbed by or sensitive to this type of issue may wish to read something other than this story.

 **Description** : Something is causing Kara torturous episodic pain – can her loved ones find out what it is and how to stop it before it destroys SuperGirl?

 **Fiction T**

 **Chapter One**

Kara opened her eyes to darkness. She didn't have a headache but felt groggy and nauseous. Trying to get her thoughts together, she last remembered being at home in bed starting to doze off. Starting to lift her hands to rub her eyes she realized she was strapped to some type of table. Feeling her heart racing she squinched her eyes at the sudden bright green tinted light. "Kryptonite!" she thought as she tried to wrestle out of the straps that were holding her arms down. "Kara Zor-El" she heard a voice in the distance announce. "Who are you?" "I am your judge, jury and executioner." Kara's wrists were turning red from her trying to wriggle out of the straps pinning her wrist down to the table. She saw a gas fill the room – then silence.

Kara opened her eyes as the alarm went off on her night table. She hit the off button and rubbed her eyes as she sat up in the bed. "What a dream" she thought to herself as she slowly got up, showered and got ready to report to the DEO.

Alex greeted her as she came through the DEO entrance. "You know Alex, I still can't believe J'onn had me coming into that other bat infested DEO location when this one existed." Alex laughed, "Quit your moaning, besides you're just in time for the staff meeting." "Awww, c'mon Alex, you know I hate staff meetings – can't you just say you didn't see me?" "I could but that would be a lie which is totally against DEO regulations" Alex laughingly stated as she continued walking.

SuperGirl let out a yawn. "Didn't you sleep last night?" Alex asked. "Yeah, but had bad nightmares all night." Alex put her hands on SuperGirl's shoulders, "what kind of nightmares Kara?" Alex asked with a concerned look on her face. "Nothing – just nightmares." Alex frowned but SuperGirl continued walking. "Would you like Maggie and I to come over tonight to keep you company in case you have any more nightmares." "No, I'm not a baby – I don't need nurse maids – but thank you for asking." "Always" Alex replied.

As the DEO agents gathered around the main hallway for their morning meeting SuperGirl turned to see Winn walking quickly trying not to be late for this meeting since he was definitely tardy for the last three meetings. Alex grinned as she watched him almost trip trying not to be noticed by J'onn. "Welcome to the meeting Mr. Schott – did we make you get up on time today?" Turning red, Winn let out a sheepish grin.

J'onn was about to speak when he noticed that SuperGirl was holding her side. "You okay SuperGirl?" Alex quickly turned to face her sister. "Ahhhhhh" was all SuperGirl could get out before she fell to the floor on her knees. Alex rushed over. "Kara? Kara what's wrong?" "I don, I don't know – it hurts- Ahhhh, geeezzz Aleeex, it really hurts!" The agents in attendance looked at SuperGirl with concern not knowing how to help. J'onn quickly dismissed the agents as Alex radioed for Dr. Wilson.

SuperGirl now had both arms wrapped around her body as she laid on her side. By this time Kara couldn't answer Alex's questions due to the constant pain bombarding her midsection. With tears coming down her face she reached her hand out to Alex. "Hold on Kara – just hold on." Dr. Wilson arrived, getting on his knees he asked, "Kara – point to where the pain is." Kara pointed to her abdomen on the right side. "What do you think it is?" "Not really sure Alex, considering that SuperGirl just doesn't get sick." "Let's get her to medbay" J'onn said as he bent down and picked SuperGirl up in his arms.

Kara was unable to lie straight on the bed but instead preferred sitting up and bending forward trying to ease the pain. "Hold on Kara – please hold on, squeeze my hand." "No" Jonn said remembering the last time Alex gave her hand to Kara when she was in pain and almost broke it – "Hold my hand Kara and squeeze as hard as you need to." Alex kept a tight hug on her sister giving her a general continuous squeeze trying to help in some way with the pain. "You're not breathing Kara" "Ahhhh, it huurrtss when I breathe!"

Dr. Wilson came into the room with a kryptonite coated needle to withdraw blood. "No!" Kara said between breaths – "No needles – it hurts enough without your damn needles!" Kara was finding it hard to stay in one position but no matter what she did the pain was continuous and deep as if someone were boring a weapon from the front of her through to her back. Alex looked at Dr. Wilson and shook her head no so he would not pursue with trying to withdraw blood right then.

Kara continued to rock back and forth in agonizing pain for what seemed like long slow minutes. Alex held her as she continued to cry. Then slowly the pain started to subside. "Breathe Kara, try taking deeper breaths." Trying to do as her sister instructed Kara started breathing deeper till finally she was able to breathe without pain.

Looking at Alex with the scared look of a child, she asked "Alex – what's going on - what was that?" "I'm not sure Kara – we'll run some test and see if they provide us with some answers. However, taking your blood is going to be one of those test so no argument, for now, you just lay back and rest."

Alex paced back and forth as she waited for the test results on her sister. J'onn decided to join her, "anything yet Alex?" "No – J'onn, I'm worried, I've never seen her in that much pain before – she couldn't even catch her breath. What if that had happened while she was in mid-flight. What if she was in the middle of a fight." "I know Alex, all good points, let's first see what the test results tell us."

"Paul" Alex exclaimed upon seeing Dr. Wilson. "Any clues from the test results?" "Sorry Alex – none. Right now SuperGirl is physically okay." Alex shook her head, "I don't get it, she never lost her powers, she still had her strength, how would she be sick when she never lost her powers?"

Dr. Wilson looked stumped by Alex's question, "I don't know – that's a good question Alex. My suggestion would be that the next time (which hopefully there will not be) we try to get her hooked to the machines so we can track what's going on as the pain is present. However, I'm hoping whatever it was, it was a one-time thing."

When Alex returned, SuperGirl was sitting up on the bed. "I've never felt pain like that before." "Well one thing for certain you're going be spending the night here" Alex said emphatically. "No – I feel okay – whatever it was, it's gone. I'd sleep better in my own bed and besides Dr. Wilson is keen on needles and you know how I feel about needles." "Okay" Alex said reluctantly "but I'm staying with you tonight to make sure you're okay." "Bu…" "No Buts Kara that is the only way you go home tonight."

 **Chapter Two**

"We've haven't had a sister's night in quite a while – what do you want to watch?" Alex asked as she sat down next to Kara and covered both of them with the knitted afghan. Kara grinned, "hmmm, how about a musical?" "Okay Kara, how about your favorite – Singing in the rain?" "Sounds good to me."

"How are you feeling – any more pain?" "No – it's like it never happened." Alex frowned, "what are your plans for tomorrow?" "I've got a lunch date with Lena tomorrow but that's it then it's back to the DEO." Alex reached for the box of potstickers on the table then putting their heads together they started to watch the movie. "Alex?" Kara said softly. "Yeah" Alex responded. "I miss our movie nights." Alex looked at her sister and saw the sadness in her eyes. Alex cut the TV off and turned her attention back to Kara.

In a soft voice Alex continued - "You've got something on your mind – c'mon and tell me what it is." Kara shrugged her shoulders, "It's nothing." "Kara, I will always be your sister, I'm always here whenever you feel you need a movie night or time for us to talk. I didn't stop being your sister when I started dating Maggie." "I know Alex- it's just that I miss our time together. When you were kidnapped and we got you back, it seemed that even then I couldn't spend the time with you that I wanted to." Alex looked "You mean because of Maggie?" "Yeah because of Maggie. I am happy for you Alex, I really am, but I'm your sister and sometimes I feel like you love Maggie more than me – am I that easily replaced?"

Alex swallowed hard, it never occurred to her that Kara would feel she had been happily replaced by Maggie. Alex placed her hands on both sides of Kara's face and wiped a tear that was forming in Kara's eye. "Yes, I do love Maggie, but you are my sister –there is a bond between us that can never be broken or replaced by anyone." Kara interjected, "Yeah but not a blood bond."

Alex continued, "we grew up together. You know things about me that no one else knows including mom. My love for you is irreplaceable. It will always be there. I would give my life for you Kara Danvers. Don't you ever forget that. If you ever need me, you have my phone number and you know where I am. Kara, believe me, you will never be alone nor replaced by anyone because you will always be a Danvers. Do you understand?"

Kara nodded her head. Alex then gave Kara a light punch on the arm, "I love you, you stupid little alien." Alex then gave Kara a hug and turned the movie back on. Kara laid her head on Alex's shoulder and snuggled closer to her big sister. As the movie came to an end, both were asleep not waking up till next morning.

Alex was first to open her eyes and as her sister slept on the sofa she showered and changed into one of the extra sets of clothing she kept at Kara's apartment. Kara slowly opened her eyes – "how are you feeling?" was the first thing she heard from Alex. "I'm doing okay Alex – maybe it was just a fluke." "A what?" Kara laughed and repeated "a fluke, you know something that just happens for no reason at all." "Yeah, maybe, either way Kara promise to give me a call when you get back from lunch or if you begin to feel ill." "I promise Alex."

 **Chapter Three**

"Kara, my dear friend – ready for lunch?" Lena said with a bright smile. "Yes – definitely looking forward to it and to continue our conversation on reunions of boy bands." Lena laughed, "how I do enjoy our conversations - and how have you been doing these days?" "Had a bad day yesterday – but doing okay today."

Lena looked concerned. "Bad day as SuperGirl or bad day as Kara?" "I guess you could say both, either way, it's over now." "Anything I can help with?" "No, hopefully it was a one time off thing. C'mon let's go to lunch – I'm starving." Lena laughed as she walked to the door, "for such a little person, you really do have a huge appetite."

Suddenly from the side of her eye she saw Kara sharply grasp her office desk in a bent position. "Ahhhh, no, not again!" Kara said clenching her teeth and grabbing her right side. Lena rushed over to her friend, "Kara? What's wrong?" "Ahhhh, for crying out loud, I can't take this again, Lee Lena, call call my sister, please!"

Lena ran over to her phone and having Alex's number from a previous meeting with her sister, she dialed it. Alex having seen Lena's name come up on her caller ID answered the phone "Lena – is something wrong?" "Yeah, Kara – something is definitely wrong with Kara!" "We'll be right there!" Lena rushed back over to Kara who was sitting in a chair bending forward trying to catch her breath as the pain became one continuous wave of agony.

"Kara – what's wrong?" "Remember I told you….told you about…yesterday being a bad day?" "Yes" "Well this is it!" Feeling helpless Lena asked, "what can I do to help?" Again, Kara found herself unable to answer due to the agonizing pain. All Lena could think of doing was hugging Kara as tightly as she could. "Don't cry Kara, please don't cry, it'll be alright." Her pleas were met by further crying from Kara.

Suddenly on her balcony J'onn and Alex appeared. Lena was too concerned with Kara to really care what transportation method they chose to use to come to her office as long as they got there. Alex rushed over to Kara. "Oh Kara, I know sweetheart, its back again, just hold on, J'onn is going to carry you back and then come back and get me. You're not alone Kara so just hold on." Kara seemed oblivious to anyone in the room – pain permeated her thoughts. Picking Kara up in his arms J'onn was gone.

Lena looked over at Alex. "What, what in the world is happening to her, I've never seen some one in that much pain. She was talking fine one minute and the next…..Alex, she's my friend, my only true friend, what is happening to her?" "I only wish I knew Lena." "If there is anything you need Alex, anything, please let me know – can I see her once the pain stops?" "If it's possible Lena - but I can't promise, however, I do promise to keep you updated on her condition."

Alex seeing J'onn approaching in the distance turned to leave but stopped and turned back to Lena "thank you Lena for being a friend to Kara and SuperGirl – it really does mean a lot to her." Lena nodded, "not nearly as much as your sister's friendship means to me." Suddenly J'onn appeared back at the window – "ready Alex?" "Don't forget you promised to keep me informed" Lena shouted as J'onn and Alex left.

 **Chapter Four**

"I can't, I can't breathe Alex, the pain it won't let up!" Medical attendants were seen rushing around bringing monitors into the room to try and monitor Kara. "Hold her down for me J'onn while I get this blood sample, I definitely want samples and testing done while this is going on" Dr. Wilson said as J'onn and Alex tried keeping Kara still enough for the needle to be inserted. "Got it" Dr. Wilson stated.

"Can we put her out?" Alex asked. "No, No don't Alex, nightmares when I sleep – no can't go to sleep! Need to sit up, it's better when I sit up!" Alex and J'onn sat Kara up on the table as she leaned forward holding her midsection and sobbing uncontrollably. "I've never seen Kara go through this!" Alex sat beside Kara and wrapped her arms around her sister and just held her, they stayed that way until again the pain slowly subsided.

This time Kara wasn't her bouncy self when the pain left, she looked drained and tired and the thing that everyone in the room saw was that Kara looked sad and spirit broken. Suddenly Eliza and Clark walked into the room having been notified by Alex that morning of what had happened to Kara on the previous day.

Eliza looked over at Kara and saw the scared little girl that came to them years ago. She walked over to her daughter, "Kara?" Kara sadly looked up at Eliza, then suddenly holding out both arms towards Eliza, Eliza ran over and held Kara in her arms. "Mom – it hurts so bad when it happens. I can't take it – death would be so peaceful."

"Now you listen to me sweetheart, you're not going anywhere, I know it hurts while it's occurring, but somehow we are going to get to the end of this. I need you to hold on." "Please, don't leave mom." "I'm not going anywhere –do you think you could try and sleep some?" "I can't - Nightmares, horrible nightmares – can't go to sleep."

Clark stood silent, he was used to seeing a bubbly happy Kara – this Kara was totally different. Turning to Alex, he asked, "Who did this to her?" "We don't know Clark, we don't even know if anyone did anything to her – we don't know what is causing this." Eliza looked at Clark, did you ever have intervals of severe pain that suddenly appeared and then disappeared?" "No, never."

Alex ran her hands through her hair. An hour had passed and somehow Eliza had managed to put Kara to sleep by softly talking to her. Turning to Alex she asked "What are these nightmares that Kara keeps mentioning? I know she has always suffered with nightmares but these seem on the extreme side." Alex sighed, "I don't know mom, she won't elaborate on them so I really don't have an answer." "Well" Eliza said, "She's going to elaborate on them when she wakes up."

 **Chapter Five**

Kara had managed to sleep through the night while Clark, Eliza, Alex and J'onn all took turns watching her. When Kara slowly opened her eyes the next day Winn had joined the group in the room.

"Hello sweetie." Kara looked up to see Eliza looking down at her. "Hey mom – what time is it?" "About 9:00 AM – you pretty much slept through the rest of yesterday. How do you feel sweetie?" "I'm okay." "Kara, I know you don't like to think about your nightmares, but we need you to elaborate on a few things" Alex said as she walked over to Kara's bed.

Alex looked down at her sister and seeing how fragile she looked she softened her voice as she asked, "Kara, what's wrong? Why do you look so scared?" "I'm waiting, I'm waiting for the next attack and I'm scared – I don't want to hurt that way again, I'm scared Alex!"

Clark stood up, "hey there little cuz, I know how you feel, I was scared once like you are now." "You were?" "Yeah, I was – but I'm going to tell you what people told me, you have to hold on and believe in those who love you – believe that they will find what is happening and stop it.

Listen little cuz, I love you and Alex, Eliza, J'onn, Winn, James we all love you and you have to believe that we're going to find out what is happening to you but you have to help." "Help how?" "What is this nightmare you keep talking about? Describe it for us." Kara's breathing started to pick up in speed.

Alex took Kara's hand "listen to my heartbeat Kara and breathe slowly" – soon Kara's breathing became regular again – "now describe the dream."

"I was lying in bed getting ready to nod off to sleep and then my eyes when I opened them it was dark and I…and I felt groggy and nauseous. When I started to lift my hands to rub my eyes, I realized that I was strapped to some type of table. Then there was a bright green tinted light - Kryptonite! I tried to wrestle out of the straps that were holding my arms down. Suddenly there was this voice that said 'Kara Zor-el, I am your judge, jury and executioner.' I remember my wrists turning red from trying to wriggle out of the straps that were pinning me to the table. Suddenly gas filled the room. Next I was waking up to the alarm clock in my bedroom."

"That doesn't quite sound like a dream" Eliza said in shock. Winn had been standing in the doorway "most realistic dream I've ever heard." "Not much to go on" Alex said taking a deep breath. Winn spoke up again, "Wait a minute, the apartment building has surveillance cameras and would record anything happening outside of the apartment. We just need the tapes from that night that Kara experienced the dream. I'll be back" and with that Winn was gone.

 **Chapter Six**

Winn was busy at the computers keying in information. J'onn had followed him. "What are you up to Mr. Schott?" "If I tap into the security camera at Kara's apartment, I can tap into the storage disk and see what it shows. I first need to find out the number for the camera that resides outside Kara's apartment and then break the security code and review its video footage." "How long will that take you?" "Not sure but let's give it a start and see." "Carry on Mr. Schott – I'm going to check on our girl."

Clark and Eliza had been trying to coax Kara into eating something. "How do I know it won't cause the pain to come back?" Alex walked over. "You can't stop eating Kara for fear of the pain returning. If you make yourself sick by not eating, that's not going to help anything."

Clark snapped his fingers, I know Kara how about while you eat I tell you some elephant jokes." Alex burst out laughing, "elephant jokes? I haven't heard of them since I don't know when, you are really dating yourself in age my friend." Eliza and J'onn both laughed over the idea of the man of steel telling elephant jokes. "See the ridicule I go through for you cuz?" A big grin came across Kara's face.

"I guess I am kind of hungry." "Now that's what I want to hear – what would you like to eat?" "Well, a…..ahhhhh, noooo, not again, no more, I can't take this anymore! Ahhhhhhhh. Please Alex, Please do something!" Eliza grabbed her daughter and placed her in an upright position on the bed and bent her body forward.

"Take short breaths Kara- don't try to breathe deeply." "Mom..it hurts!" "I know sweetie." Eliza held Kara as Kara cried harder with each passing moment. Alex and Clark looked helpless - J'onn went to get Dr. Wilson. As Dr. Wilson entered the room, Alex turned to him "Paul, do something!"

"The only thing I can do is put her to sleep Alex – I can't guarantee that will stop her from feeling the pain and the last time she didn't want to be put to sleep." Kara sobbed as rocking back and forth with the pain, "Please mom, do something to stop the pain, please."

Dr. Wilson approached Kara – "Kara, I can put you to sleep." "No! How do I know I won't feel it in my sleep and then I won't be able to wake up from it!" Eliza, brushed back hair from Kara's face, "Then I'll just hold you till it goes away sweetie – we'll just cry it out together." With that, Eliza put her arms around Kara and held her until again the pain eased and then ended while Alex stood with her hand on Kara's back unable to do anything to help her sister.

Kara was breathing normally again and without pain, Eliza was sitting on the side of her bed. Alex's heart broke as she saw Kara – scared, shaking, broken. Clark paced the room trying to calm his anger.

Alex approached her mom "have you seen this type of pain before mom – you knew right away that it was better for her to be sitting up and not to take deep breaths." "Yes Alex, I have but Kara's symptoms seem to mimic the pain I've seen in patients with pancreatitis."

"Pancreatitis? But mom, how can Kara have pancreatitis when she has all her powers – she heals quickly from anything – she doesn't get sick." "I know, but humor me, and take blood tests to look for elevated levels of pancreatic enzymes. It's better than sitting and doing nothing."

 **Chapter Seven**

Winn walked into Kara's room to find Kara sleeping and J'onn looking out the window, Eliza and Alex on each side of Kara's bed. "Where's Clark?" Winn asked upon entering. "Went to get some coffee, he should be back shortly." "Well, I think everyone is going to want to hear the news I have to tell so I might as well wait for Clark so I can tell it all at once." "I'll do one even better Mr. Schott, I go get Clark so we can hear sooner than later." At that moment Clark entered the room almost spilling his cup of coffee, "Super hearing" he stated.

"Come on Winn what is it?" Alex said with irritation. "Seems Kara's dream wasn't a dream. The footage shows what looks like an unconscious Kara being carried from her apartment and being placed in a van." Silence filled the room. "You mean, all this time it wasn't a nightmare. Oh my gosh….my dear little sister…what did they do to you." "There's more" Winn continued.

"I checked the street cameras to see if I could get a make on a license and I did – it belongs to a Dr. Benjamin Harkins." "What information do you have on him?" "He is a famous surgeon, known worldwide for his ability to perform the most delicate, difficult surgeries. Alex ran her fingers through her hair, why does that name sound so familiar to me?"

Dr. Wilson who had been listening spoke up, "It could be because his son David Harkins works as a resident with me here at the DEO. He is excellent when it comes to any surgical needs regarding humans or aliens here at the base. Having being mentored by his father, he will one day be his match. His interest in alien physiology became more acute when he started dating one."

"Who?" J'onn asked. "I don't really know, he doesn't give much information on her, only that she was misunderstood in her younger days and that they are lucky to have found each other – you know, the regular young romance stuff." "Is he here today?" Alex asked. "Yes but only till 1:00, then he leaves early to go on a picnic." Alex looked over at J'onn, "I'm on it Alex – want to come along?" "You try and stop me." "Count me in on this too" Clark piped in. Take care of Kara mom til we get back.

 **Chapter Eight**

Several hours later, J'onn, Alex and SuperMan returned to the base. The fact that Clark was in his SuperMan attire told Winn that bringing David and his alien girlfriend back to base was not an easy task. As David and his girlfriend sat at the table, J'onn stated "You're a Landorian aren't you?" "So what if I am?" Alex and Clark sat silently as J'onn continued. Pressing a button on the console, J'onn spoke into it. "Mr. Schott, any matches." "Yes sir, it would seem our Landorian is an exact match for Prela Kon a Landorian sentenced to Fort Rozz for killing anyone who spoke against the cult she belonged to. She was sentenced by Alura Zor-El to serve life."

"So we have a cause as to why you went after SuperGirl and since David here was working with you, we now know how you knew SuperGirl and Kara were one." Alex grew impatient, "Now tell us what you two did to her!" J'onn gave Alex a 'calm down' look. Both Prela and David looked at each other and grinned.

Turning to David, J'onn continued, "what do you have to say for yourself Mr. Harkins?" "Nothing, until I speak to an attorney." "Maybe we can do one better, how about you speak to your father." With that the door to the room slid open and Benjamin Harkins walked in. "Dad! What are you doing here?" "Better question son, what did you do?"

"I did something Dad that you would be proud of – I took what you taught me and made it better and in doing so was able to help my friend Prela get even with those who tried to silence her." "Dr. Wilson explained to me what Kara is going through, you modified my controlled release mechanism." "Yes Dad and I made it better, it is undetectable to x-ray and expels the product at intervals." "Son, what exactly did you do to SuperGirl?"

I shielded minute amounts of kryptonite into your time release mechanism. I attached it to her pancreas so that the pain would be intense when the kryptonite was released and caused inflammation within the organ. However, it is such a minute amount of kryptonite that it doesn't last. Kara feels intense pain while the pancreas is inflamed but then when the kryptonite dissipates, her body starts to heal and the pain goes away until the next timed dosage goes off. Continuous pain and continuous relief.

Since it was concentrated on that organ and it was such an extemely small amount it never weakened her overall powers. You must admit dad it's a brilliant form of torture and I have no intention of removing it." The senior Dr. Harkins turned to face Alex, "It doesn't matter what my son wants, let's get that mechanism out of your sister."

 **Chapter Nine**

Alex and Eliza entered Kara's room. They proceeded to fill Kara in on everything that had happened. Kara quietly listened. Eliza took hold of Kara's hand, "The good news sweetheart is that we know how to stop your pain." Alex went on to explain "It will require surgery – abdominal surgery."

"Will it hurt when I wake up?" "Some, until your powers return and you heal, but that pain we can control." Dr. Benjamin Harkins is the best at surgery this delicate and precise so you are in good hands." "How do you know you can trust him?" Eliza responded "because I'm going to be there right beside him during the entire surgery." Kara's face brightened.

J'onn spoke up, Winn and some very ingenious DEO crew put together lighting that mimics the effects of the red sun. That way we won't have to use kryptonite. Alex kissed Kara's forehead, "it will all be over soon Kara – we just need to get through this part."

 **Chapter Ten**

Kara slowly opened her eyes to the sound of machines beeping and voices talking. Kara was able to single out Eliza's voice, "Sweetheart, can you hear me?" A wave of pain hit Kara, she shook her head yes. "I know it hurts right now but we've given you some medicine that will ease the pain." Kara closed her eyes and drifted off again into unconsciousness.

"Kara?" "Kara can you hear me?" This time the voice was Alex. "Try to open your eyes sweetheart and look at me." Kara slowly opened her eyes and tried to focus. "How do you feel?" Kara tried to smile and nod her head. "Surgery is over Kara and you did fine, couple of days and you won't even remember this."

Three days had passed and Kara's surgical wounds had healed. Eliza and Alex were sitting by her bedside. Clark had an emergency he had to attend to but had left elephant jokes for Kara to read when she felt better. "We are going to release you tomorrow sweetheart" Eliza said with a smile. "Yes, you'll be out of this prison and back home sleeping in you own bed" Alex said with a grin.

"Yeah, until the next nightmare turns out to be reality – how do I know now when they really are nighmares and not real?" Eliza took her daughter's hand "Oh sweetie, we all have those feelings." "You do?" "Yes" Alex replied. There are times I awake from a dream and have to sit and wonder if it was real or if it was a dream."

Eliza looked Kara directly in the eyes, "Sweetie, I can't promise you that something like this will never happen again. Whenever I leave you and Alex I wonder if I will see either of you again. Your jobs are so dangerous. I just have to have faith that whatever happens in this life, I will have strength to face it and family and friends to help me get through it. Kara, you are loved and you are proudly Kara Zor-El but you are just as equally Kara Danvers. Just like we got you through this sweetie, we will be there to get through whatever you have to face in life." "Thanks mom – guess I'm ready to go home."

"Of course you know Maggie and I will be your guests for the first couple of nights but not tomorrow night." "Why not tomorrow night?" Kara asked. "Because, tomorrow night is sister night and we have the pleasure of mom's company." "…and Pecan Pie?" Kara asked with a smile. "Yes and Pecan Pie" Eliza replied.

"Oh by the way" Alex added, "make sure to clear your calendar for one night a week." "What for?" "For sister night, of course." "Alex, you don't have to…" "Kara, I'm doing this because I want to. You're my sister, I don't ever want us to feel like we are losing being in touch with one another and besides, it gives us time where we can get our stories straight about what to hide from mom when we give her a summary of our weekly adventures." Eliza shook her head in disbelief all while enveloping her daughters in a motherly hug.


End file.
